The Most Important Job
by lieflover221
Summary: You are the Super Highschool Level Midwife and you, along with the other 15 students at Hope's Peak have decided to stay and coexist, with this in mind, you are tasked to deliver any child that comes your way. however what you didn't plan on was that the first child you'd deliver was your own. Chapters will include fairly descriptive birth scenes and possible mpreg. may include DR2
1. Delivering your own

The most important job.

 **A/N: Warning this Fanfiction series will contain fairy graphic birth scenarios and possible Mpreg depending on future chapters... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

You groaned and clutched onto your stomach, cursing under your breath and trying to work out how this could have possibly happened to you.

As the Super Highschool Level Midwife, you and the other students trapped in Hope's Peak Academy knew you'd be an asset in case children came around in future.

However, what you didn't count on was that the first child you would deliever was your own.

You didn't even know how it happened. You were doing your usual rounds around Hope's Peak when you felt a pain in your stomach. It didn't take you long enough to realize you were having contractions. Learning your waters could break at any moment you staggered your way to your bedroom rushing past the various classmates.

You made it into your room and locked the door incase that psychotic bear got any ideas. It was at that point your waters broke. Crying out in pain you pressed your hands against the door and leaned against it for support, breathing heavily.

Knowing you didn't have much time you made your way to the bed. Slowly, you got yourself comfortable, remembering every possible procedure you've ever learnt. Trying to work out what would apply to you.

You lay back and closed your eyes. You had a while before you could even consider pushing. Taking a few deep breaths you thought carefully about what was to come, you'd concentrate on your breathing for a few more contractions then you'd begin to push.

After a few contractions you remembered you were still fully clothed, knowing they were an obstacle you stripped down to your undergarments, that's when you felt it, your child was ready to come out!

You got into a comfortable position and pushed, taking a few panting breaths between each one. Each push hurt more than the last, each one causing you to moan louder you rubbed your stomach a few times in an attempt to ease the pain.

Then you felt it, gasping for air you sat up and stared at the space between your legs as your body heaved up and down you cried as you watched your child emerged. Reaching out and giving one last push you pulled them out and held them to your chest. It was love at first sight.

You cried some more and looked down "a girl…. A girl…."

You cradled the child in your arms before letting out a yawn. It was exhausting enough delivering someone else's child let alone your own.

You cleaned both your newborn and yourself before proceeding to remove the filthy sheets so that the two of you could lie down and rest. However you heard a knock on the door.

Unsure of who it was…

you opened it.


	2. The Other Patients

**A/N warning this chapter mentions Mpreg, Unknown fathers and a death mention. read at your own risk**

You opened the door to see Naegi staring at you.

"ah... makoto..."

"_ you had your baby..." Makoto smiled and looked at your child. "congratulations!"

"thank you..."

you and Naegi stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds.

"um... the others wanted to have their babies checked on..." Naegi mumbled.

"oh. right."

you put your child to bed in the cot Monokuma provided you with. you then headed to the school infirmary where the others waited for you.

one by one you examined them.

"your baby appears to be almost due, I'd say you should prepare for birth very soon." you smile.

he smiles back, glowing with pride.

"hmm.. this one may be a bit large... we'll have to be very careful but I'm sure you'll be fine!"

patient 2 smiles awkwardly and blushes heavily.

"you dont seem keen on telling me what happened... can i at least know something about the baby's father?"

patient 3 huffs "i dont have time for this..." she mutters and leaves

the fourth one bothered you greatly, she always had. it was time to tell her the truth.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, but their is a chance that you will die in childbirth if you go through with this... you're body's not ready to have twins... if any children at all..."

she nods silently. "i know but... I want to go through with this! all my life people have been making decisions for me. this is the one time i get to decide for myself and i want to see this through to the end!"

you nod. you know she won't change her mind. but even as the shsl midwife...

even you doubted you could save her


End file.
